


The Elevator Shaft

by destiny335



Series: 94 Days of Phan [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: CEO!Dan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Phil's late for a job interview and then gets stuck in an elevator shaft with a very professional looking man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elevator Shaft

**Author's Note:**

> Dan and Phil do not know each other in this one shot

_Day 3: Stuck in an Elevator Shaft_

_**Phil's Point of View** _

    _I'm late. Holy poop I'm late!_

   I had an interview with _Llama and Lion Incorporate_ and my interview was eight o'clock and currently, it was eight-ten. I don't know how I overslept and how I slept through six alarms, but I did.

   When I finally reached the towering building, I ran in, signing in quickly and ran straight to the elevator shaft. When I got in, I noticed that there was another man in there. He had on black slacks, a black button up along with a black tie. His shoes were - as expected - black and he had a firm look on his face. He looked _really_ professional and made my black skinny jeans and blue button up look... well... not so professional. He stared at me for a quick second, looking at my dirty converse and looked back down at his phone.

   _Ouch! That doesn't really help my self-esteem._

   While I was still holding a pity party for myself, I suddenly hear a yelp beside me when an alarm goes off. I realized it was the prim and proper dresser beside me who let that _very_ unprofessional yell out. The next thing I realized was that the alarm going off was for the elevator shaft.

   "Oh come on! I have an interview to get to and I'm..." I stare at my watch, noticing it was now eight-twenty. "now twenty minutes late!"

   While complaining, I didn't realized I was speaking so loud considering the man beside me just snorted. "Please do stop complaining. You're not the only one who has an interview to get to."

   "Whatever." I mumble, already not liking this man more.

   "What's your name? Maybe we're going to the same interview."

   "Phil Lester. I have - well had - an interview with the CEO of _Llama and Lion Incorporate_ , Dan Howell. I had an interview for being his secretary."

   "Why do you want to be a secretary to a man that the magazines say is a total asshole?" The male who looks very familiar just looked at me, his piercing brown eyes looking into my blue ones.

   "I don't believe in what the magazines say. I think I should be the one to judge someone based off on how they perceive themselves to me. I don't know the man so I can't say if he's a... well what you put it." The man chuckles at my innocence.

   "Well let me introduce myself. I'm Dan Howell." The mysterious man - now knowing he's actually Dan Howell, CEO of the company that I had an interview for and missed - held his hand for me to shake.

   "Oh my god. Uh... h-hi. I'm sorry for being so rude before. Um-"

   "It's okay. I liked the way you think Phil Lester. When is whole problem is solved, I think I'll consider you for the job."

   "Seriously?"

   "Seriously."

   Now that got me excited.

   "Oh my god! Thank you so much! You won't regret this!"

   I hugged Dan tightly, so ecstatic. My mom will be so happy to hear this.

   "Yes, well, I do still need to interview you." I feel a light pat on my back, making me realize what I just did.

   _I just hugged the CEO of the biggest company in England. Oh poop!_

   "I-I'm sorry for hugging you! I didn't mean to! I understand if you take back your offer." I really hope he didn't.

   "It's fine Phil." And surprisingly it really was. Everything was perfect and I couldn't help but smile.

   "Great! Now, tell me what it's like to run a multi-million company. It must be so tiring! "

   "Oh, it is..."

   And for the rest of the day, all we did was talk, becoming closer and I couldn't keep the brightest grin off my face.

   I think I finally know where I belong.

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny  
> Prompts taken from: http://rhonilake.tumblr.com/post/91616035805/fiction-prompts-i-found-this-on-pintrest-go


End file.
